


Grief and Hope

by Yusa1101



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, forever yorozuya, i'm sad they dont have their moments in the movie, they will bicker like always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25798858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yusa1101/pseuds/Yusa1101
Summary: Their commanders were safe and sound but hers remain unknown.She felt overwhelmed by the celebration so she decided to take a walk.Set during the Forever Yorozuya movie.
Relationships: Kagura/Okita Sougo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Grief and Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again. 
> 
> This idea actually came to me while I was watching Farewell Shinsengumi Arc but instead of Kagura comforting Sougo, it's the other way around.   
> 
> 
> I hope you like my take on it

The smell of alcohol overflowing the room, chattering happily despite the pandemic that ruled Edo. Most of them never cared about it as they busy talking on the success of rescuing their commanders. The alliance between Katsura's Joui group and the former Shinsengumi proved to be quite useful, seeing how both commanders made it back with their necks intact. Since Edo become a lawless town, there is no reason for a dispute and everyone work together to achieve a common goal.

With the virus still spreading, Edo is just an isolated war zone. None knows where it came from, none knows the cure and all they know that those possessed by the virus will be dead.

Celebrations still ongoing, the former vice-chief is laughing together with Elizabeth who shares a bowl of dog fo- Hijikata special to commemorate while both Katsura and 'Chinpo' discussing matters of Edo on the balcony. Even the stern Shinpachi was drinking away. Nothing seems out of ordinary except all of them are older now.

The only woman in the room excused herself out, bearing a sorrowful look despite the joyful parade. The much beautiful red haired heroine silently made her way out, without anyone noticing. Of course, except for one paired of crimson eyes silently staring at her dissapearing figure.

Kagura move out of the house, taking her trusted umbrella with her. It's been a while since she felt like this. How long was it since Gin-chan left them? Such celebration were just a salt on her wound. Her commander would never came back, no matter how long she waited. 

The sound of thunder overpowering her mind and she snapped herself to reality. She needed time for herself. Kagura made her way as she aimlessly walking through the district of Kabukicho. The once lively town is now grim, debris and broken ceilings covering the once glorious shops and nightclubs. The roads are dark due to the lack of electricity. Since some moved out of the earth, the neighbourhood become barred and empty. She walked along the road with a heavy heart as all the memories flooding back. How long was it since she's been here?

She purposely established her Yorozuya away from Kabukicho because of two reasons. The first was due to Shinpachi with his own Yorozuya and secondly, her memories with Gin-chan will haunt her. She looked at a building that was once a pachinko parlor. She remembered her 14 year old self dragging him back before he lose more of their non sufficient money.

She walked to a building that was once Snack Smile where they work to please the Shogun. Now, her earth sister caught the disease that plague the Earth. She couldn't do anything about it. Let alone trying to find Gin-chan. 

Every building she went triggers a memory she dread remembering, as it only bring sadness and despair that she tried to bury in her heart.

Kagura walked past the park where she used to play with the neighbourhood kids. If there's one place she had a lot of memory from, it was this place. A lot happened there. She walked through the entrance. The lack of light causing the park looked a bit eerie, plus the park equipments being vandalised and broken. 

She immediately noticed that she was not alone. On one of the benches, a person with brown long haired and red kimono were casually sitting and admiring the night sky. Kagura wanted to walk away but she doesn't have anywhere to go, when everywhere she goes just triggered a memory she dread remembering.

She slowly walked to him. Sougo turned to greet the unwanted guest. Kagura was not fond of his look and frown. "What are you doing here?"

"How cold. For as long as I can remember, this is my place." Suddenly, Kagura recalled the moments when she practically disturbed him whenever she saw him sleeping here, which also lead to another fight. How she missed that.

"It seems like your tax-robbing habit is still there." Kagura walked to him and just sit beside him. "Seriously, Okita the manslayer? What kind of childish name is that? You're just a fake kenshin." 

"Unlike some depressed bitch I know, I don't go around looking like a lost lamb."

That actually stab a wound towards her conscience. She can feel her heart sank and her hands tremble. "What do you even know? You're just a Chihuahua."

It's been a while since he heard that name. He smirked. "It's just as I said. You're not you." Sougo sound nonchalant but Kagura felt like she's been mocked.

"I..." She looked down. "You know, right?" 

"You think I'm not up to date after missing for several years? I know what you're thinking."

Kagura remained silent so Sougo continued. "If you're truly from that Yorozuya, do something about that face of yours. You won't attract any customers that way."

She gritted her teeth hearing his words. From a Yorozuya. "Surely you know that 'that Yorozuya' is no more. You know how both me and Shinpachi went on separate ways and yet, WHY? After all this years, you still trying to provoke me?"

Sougo remained calm by her sudden outburst. "I can see that but..." He looked at her. "If you truly believed that it's gone, then it will be. Then, why are you wearing that clothes?"

Kagura stared at her outfit. A kimono almost similar to the one Gin-chan always wore. Sougo continued. "If you're trying to revive the Yorozuya, you shouldn't try to be like him. Be you. A Yorozuya won't be complete without the gluttonous, annoying, stupid brat that I know."

"Are you trying to cheer me up? If so, it's not working at all. You're gonna make me cry. Also, mind you. I'm already 19. I'm not the same brat you remembered." Kagura gripped the hem of her kimono. Even though she said that, she can't help smiling at his words. It just give her the indication that things never truly change between them, and she felt relieved about it. At least that's one thing she's glad about in this whole catastrophe. At the very least, she had hope that somehow, someday, things can truly back to normal.

"Who said I want to cheer you up? I just want to say that you're really ugly with that clothes. Plus your face just makes it much uglier." 

"And you're really annoying, you know that. Even after five years, you're still the same sadist. Right, Okita the manslayer?"

"As if you're one to talk, aside from your chest, you've never truly grown."

"Hey, that's harassment."

"And what you gonna do about it? Call the police? Well then, here he is."

"You're a disgrace to every single police in the world, you know that."

"Well, I'm honored."

Kagura stood up from the bench. She firmly hold her umbrella. "If there's no police, then let me handle this myself."

Sougo just smile. A genuine smile if he may add. For many reasons but mostly the fact China finally cheered up. Secondly, it's been a while since their last spar so his body was quite excited.

In this God forsaken world, who would've thought their rivalry never truly gone even after years. He bet that she's much stronger than the last time he sees her and she knows better to never underestimate him. He do have a title for a reason.

He stood up from the bench, taking his position in front of her and readied his sword. Both of them smiled to the other.

"Bring it on."


End file.
